1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvement in men's briefs and more particularly to improvements in the structure of the penis holding portion of men's briefs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional men's underpants are unsatisfactory from the aspect of supporting the sexual organ. Therefore, the leg openings of underpants are loosened by the brisk motion of the body and expose parts of the body which are normally covered, and, in addition, such conventional underpants are unable to overcome uncomfortable friction between the legs particularly when legs are sweaty in hot seasons.